mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Long Live Europe! (Map Game)
It is Europe 2008. It is only years away from the beginning of the 2nd Great War. Tensions are on the''' rise in Europe with the Russians lead by Vladimir Putin threatening their neighbors. This is the world different from ours with most of the counties we know today on the verge of collapsing. It is up to you to change the fate of history and to lead your European nation to power! ' ' I welcome you to the World of Long Live Europe! One of my first map games that I have worked on creating. As the introduction said, this game begins in 2008. In a European world much different from ours. Some nations might not seem familiar as remember different events had occurred in this world but will be explained briefly as Anne Frank survived the holocaust and later became Chancellor of Germany but also the USSR lasted for a much shorter period of time and collapsed in 1981 instead of in the early 90's. ' '''Many people were happy and nations thrived in the modern and technological era. But than Dictator Vladamir Putin came to power in Russia and threatened the neighbors of Russia's freedom with the invasion of Eastern Estonia in 2006. This caused a bunch of chaos in Europe and in 2008 the economy crashed drastically in Europe. This is when problems begin to arise. In the Middle East, War rages between the small and yet powerful Israel against Egypt. The USA signs a bill to disband NATO as it becomes unsustainable for reasons not mentioned. Many nation's names have also changed including territory control. ' But most importantly, you can play as any nation you want in this timeline which will be listed in the near future. ''' '''There are several rules that must be followed: Have Fun Be Plausible War's will have to go through algorithms. Nation's populations only increase by 1% a year. Naval forces are limited to only 0.009 percent of the population. ' '(more rules to come) Remember: In order to join the game you must place your name beside the nation you would like to play as in the nation's list and then create a page for your nation with population, flag, capital and etc. Nations List *Venitilly *French-Spanish Union - General534 (talk) 16:55, April 18, 2017 (UTC) *Wales *Scotland *Syria *Iraq *Iran *Fascist Libya *The Frankist State of Germany-Orwell *Holland *Belgium *Greater Luxembourg *Austria *Poland-Lithuania *Estonia *Dictatorship of Russia *Frankist Iceland *The Danish Republic of Southern Norway - Adolf Coffee *Frankist Czechoslovakia *Democratic Fascist Romania *the Greek-Turkish Union *Morocco *the Algerian Republic *the Persian Republic *Swiss Confederacy *The Kingdom of Portugal *Ireland- Brickcraft1 *Swiss Confederacy *Hungarian Empire *Communist Belarus *The Empire of Finland *the Crimean Republic *Black Sea State Banned Users *(None For The Moment) Admin *Adolf Coffee The Map 2009 AD The Game Begin your turn here, a year is one day. One update per year. '2008' *'Presidential Republic of Ireland: '''Mason Sew is elected president by the Irish people in a landslide. He works on making Ireland more stable, as the country is dividing itself. Thankfully it stayed together. He knew tensions were to break out soon between the entire continent, so he began to build the army up. He oversaw construction of the ships SS Sew, and SS Dublin. He saw the extreme poverty rate in Ireland and began the "Rescue Ireland" program, in which many new jobs were created. The Industry grew. Tensions between Ireland and Great Britain grew after they attacked an Irish ship for going to close to their water space. So, in September, Sew ordered an aerial strike on Great Britain. During this time, they accept the alliance request from The DR of Southern Norway. Great Britain declares war on Ireland, and the war officially begins. *'The Danish Republic of Southern Norway:' Tensions begin to build between Holland. The works on the Cruise Ship Industry has grown in the nation significantly with the launch of the SS Normandy this year. The "Skyline Project" has just begun in the nation to build skyscrapers across the nation in order to create more jobs and allow the industry to grow. The nation has sent a message to Ireland asking for an alliance. The Navy grows to have over 300 Naval Battleship's that are reserved or already active. President Franco Ugsavich goes on tour visiting rural areas of the nation and asks what people would like to see a change in the nation as a way to get their point of view across. Works on expanding the military have concluded and 28,000 people have joined this year. *'Germany': A quick assassination of Chancellor Merkel leads to a military takeover following the disaperences of the Reichspraesident. General Volker Weiker steps up as Chancellor. He begins the remilitarization of Germany seeing the increased Russian aggression. With communist Franco-Spain lying across the border, President Weiker is determined to do what the Americans couldn't do, wipe out communism. Weiker reforms the country from a Frankish government to that of a Conservative Democracy. Though nutty neo-Nazis and White Nationals will be suppressed, Germany is back on the European scale. Weiker begins plans for a Anschluss of Austria. The military also makes plans to regain old Imperial territory from Poland, especially Prussia. '''Germany supports Britains war against Communist Ireland.' A draft begins with most men from 18-30 being recruited to do 3 years. '2009' *